lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Crivello
Anthony Crivello’s diversified background was shaped by many things. Film Mr. Crivello’s feature credits include director Roland Emmerich’s Trade (starring Kevin Kline) and Independence Day (starring Will Smith), Material Girls (starring Hilary and Hailey Duff, and Angelica Houston), Steve Miner’s Texas Rangers (starring Usher and Ashton Kutcher), Jim Abrahams’ comedy Jane Austin’s Mafia Spellbinder. Crocodile Dundee II Slaves of New York, Shakedown, Fire for director Aleta Chappelle, Lock-Up, Metronome, and Twisted. Mr. Crivello also starred in Gil Wadsworth’s dark comedy The Glass Jar (Official Selection: 1999-2000/ N.Y. Intl. Independent, DGA Finders Series, and 11 other Film Festivals) as well as director Will Wallace’s independent comedy Spanish Fly (Santa Monica and Winner: ‘Best Comedy Feature’ 2003 Dallas’ Deep Ellum Film Festival). Mr. Crivello shot the HBO Film Behind The Candelabra starring Michael Douglas and Matt Damon (directed by Steven Soderbergh with screenplay by Richard LaGravenese) in Aug. 2012. Television Crivello co-starred in director Ron Krauss’'' Alien Hunter (opposite James Spader, John Lynch, Roy Dotrice, Carl Lewis and Leslie Stefanson) for Sony Films and the Sci-Fi Channel. He co-starred in the Tele-films Dillinger and Capone (Mystfest 95, ITALY; with Martin Sheen and F. Murray Abraham in the title roles), ABC/Disney’s Geppetto (with Drew Carey, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Rene Auberjonis- directed by Tom Moore and choreographed by Jerry Mitchell), The Glass Cage (with Eric Roberts), 'Frankenstein Sings'', Running Woman, 919 Fifth Ave, director John Gray’s The Lost Capone, director Rob Iscove’s Murder in Black and White and director Ted Demme’s The Bet. Crivello has guest-starred on CBS’s CSI: NY, NBC’s Frasier (opposite Kelsey Grammer & company), In-Laws (opposite Dennis Farina, Jean Smart & Elon Gold), the acclaimed comedy Seinfeld, Normal, Ohio (with John Goodman), Crossing Jordan (as Albert DiSalvo a.k.a. The Boston Strangler), Star Trek: Voyager, Babylon 5, Miami Vice and Law and Order. Mr. Crivello began his television career on the daytime series One Life to Live. Crivello delivered a memorable Grantaire on the PBS Special Les Miserable in Concert: Live from London’s Royal Albert Hall. In 2012, he was seen nationally singing The National Anthem on CNN’s broadcast of The Republican Presidential debates hosted/moderated by Anderson Cooper. On Stage, Crivello stared as "Eddie Fuseli" in the Lincoln Center's 75th Anniversary or the Group Theater's landmark Production of Clifford Odets "GOLDEN BOY" at the same theater "The Group" presented at on Broadway in 1937-38 The Belasco Theater in New York City. He previously stared as “The Phantom” in Andrew Lloyd Webber’s $35 Million dollar production of The Phantom of the Opera at the Venetian Hotel/Casino, directed by Hal Prince, for which he has garnered outstanding reviews and praise. Running for close 6 ½ years, Mr. Crivello portrayed “The Phantom” from opening night until the production closed in Las Vegas, for a total of more than 2,300 performances. Anthony Crivello’s artistic journey traveled by way of Chicago to New York City. There, he won a 1993 Tony Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical as the original Valentin in Hal Prince’s''Kiss of the Spiderwoman'' at the Broadhurst Theater. During the show’s pre-Broadway run, Mr. Crivello also received the Canadian stage honor of a 1992 Dora Mavor Moore Nomination. He received a second Dora Mavor Moore Nomination in 1997 for the pre-Broadway production of Jane Eyre at the Royal Alexander Theater in Toronto. Mr. Crivello won the 1996 Joseph Jefferson Award as the Best Leading Actor in a Musical, for the pre-Broadway production of The House of Martin Guerre at the Tony Award winning Goodman Theater in Chicago directed by David Petrarca. Mr. Crivello received his second Joseph Jefferson Nomination in 2005 for his “comic perfection” on stage in the farce A Flea in Her Ear at the Tony Award winning Chicago Shakespeare Theater, directed by Gary Griffin. He won the 1985 Carbonell Award for Best Supporting Actor in the Broadway Musical The News. Mr. Crivello also starred on Broadway in Evita for Hal Prince, Les Miserables and in Measure for Measure at Lincoln Center. Mr. Crivello received a 1999 Friends of New York Theater Award Nomination for his portrayal of “Dante Keyes,” starring opposite Audra McDonald in the World Premiere production of Marie Christine (also at Lincoln Center), directed by Graciela Daniele. Off-Broadway, his credits include "The Juniper Tree" at the St. Clement's Theater, "Chicago City Limits" at the Janus Theater, and most recently "Heathers: The Musical" at New World Stages. Mr. Crivello has acted in over 50 plays across the country in major regional theaters as well as in London and Canada. In July 2000, Mr. Crivello starred in the West Coast premiere of Lisa Loomer’s new comedy Expecting Isabel at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles (opposite Julie White.) The following year he starred in David Lee’s Production of Do I Hear a Waltz? at the Pasadena Playhouse, for which he received a 2001 LA Ovation Award Nomination, a Garland Award Nomination, a Robby Award Nomination and a 2001 LA Drama Critics Nomination. In 2003 he performed the role of “Guiseppi Zangara” in Stephen Sondheim’s Assassins for the Broadway Reprise/LA Series and starred as “The Caliph” in Kismet (opposite Len Cariou) in January 2004 for Broadway Reprise/LA directed by Arthur Allen Seidelman. Additionally in 2003 he starred as French painter Eugene Delacroix in Romantique'' for Boston’s American Repertory Theater (opposite Hershey Felder) directed by Andrew Robinson and Joel Zwick. In the early summer of 2004 he received critical praise for his comedic portrayal of “Franklin Angelo ‘The Cat’ Luigi Versati, the Second...(Sorry, the Third!)” working with the talented Steve Martin on his wonderful stage comedy ''The Underpants at The Geffen Playhouse, directed by Tony Award winner John Rando (Urinetown). Mr. Crivello has done numerous workshop productions. In 2004 he starred in the workshop productions of The Mambo Kings (directed by Arne Glimcher and choreographed by Sergio Trujillo) as ‘Cesar’ (the role played by Armand Assante in the film) and A Room with a View directed by Christopher Renshaw. He starred in Eduardo Machado’s Deep Song directed by Lynne Taylor-Corbett in January 2005. Also in 2005 he starred as Counselor Viktor Komarovsky in Des McAnuff’s staging of Michael Weller, Lucy Simon, Michael Korie and Amy Powers Doctor Zhivago''at the La Jolla Playhouse. Mr. Crivello studied comedic improv at 2nd City in Chicago and has performed comedic improv Off -Broadway with Chicago City Limits and The New York Improv Squad from 1984-93. Albums Mr. Crivello is featured on the following albums: ''Marie Christine (Original Broadway Cast), Jane Eyre (Original Cast/Canada), Kander & Ebb’s Kiss Of The Spiderwoman (Original Broadway Cast), Les Miserables'' (Original Broadway Cast), Andreas Vollenweider’s ''Dancing With The Lion'' (Guest Artist), ''Caberet Noel: A Broadway Cares Christmas, Sondheim/Rodgers/Laurents’ Do I Hear A Waltz?'', ''Les Miserables in Concert: Live from London’s Royal Albert Hall, Living Water: Wasser Fur die Welt (Germany), "Heathers: The Musical" and The soundtrack for Midnight Blue'' (Showtime), Stephen Schwartz’s ''Geppetto for Disney, and on the soundtrack for The Glass Jar, Anthony Crivello’s work is on display at the Lincoln Center/ Mark Taper Forum/ Chicago Shakespeare Theater Video Archives including: “Expecting Isabel,” “Marie Christine,” “Evita,” “Kiss of the Spiderwoman,” “Les Miserables” and “A Flea In Her Ear.” His work can also be viewed via YOUTUBE at: www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ANthony+Crivello&aq=f Mr. Crivello is an experienced writer for film, TV, music, and theater. He has co-written a comedic screenplay, based on a story he conceived entitled A Ton of Salt. Mr. Crivello wrote the book and lyrics for ENG: Fantasy 101‘An Irreverent Fairy Tale Musical.’ Additionally, he is working on a musical-opera for the stage entitled 2B Caesar as well as the sitcom The Chicken Brothers. He also co-authored and directed the one-man stage play “Hear What’s In The Heart” (www.SteveScionti.com & www.FireStarterEntertainment.com) which is currently playing ‘Regional’ engagements. Crivello also directed the workshop production of John Kassir’s one-man play “Confessions of A TV Junkie.” He currently is writing book about his career and “Phantom” run with co-writer Dave Smitherman. Mr. Crivello is a member of the Dramatist Guild of America and the Writer Guild of America. Mr. Crivello is also a member of the Actor’s Studio (NYC/LA). His past teachers include: Tony Greco, Estelle Parsons, Harvey Keitel, Barbara Bain, Martin Landau, Mary Strong and Terry Schreiber. His vocal coach for 30 years is Anne Perillo / De Paul University (ret.). Mr. Crivello is an''' Honored Member of Marquette University’s Century of Scholarship. ' He was the recipient of Marquette University’s College of Speech & Communications distinguished 2003 Communicator of the Year Award. He is listed in Who’s Who in' '''America, is an outstanding member of the Saint Thomas More High School Alumni Hall of Fame. In 2008, Mr. Crivello was the host of his own radio show on FOX SPORTS/ 920 AM Las Vegas called “Tony Crivello and The Sicilians” heard M-F, 12-2 PM Pacific, or internationally via www.LVRocks.com. Mr. Crivello has also moonlighted as a ring announcer & commentator for ESPN2’s Kickboxing Championships, and owns stock with the NFL’s Green Bay Packers. Gallery 3858-4108.gif|ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "THE SUBWAY HITMAN" in "CROCODILE DUNDEE 2" aaa3-275x375.jpg 2_1_11_B_phantom_2000_kabik-64-570.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "THE PHANTOM" in "PHANTOM: The Las Vegas Spectacular" 12/2007 CRIVELLO_Anthony_phB.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "DANTE KEYES" in "MARIE CHRISTINE" at the Lincoln Center's Vivian Beaumont Theater/ Broadway NYC. crivelloa.jpg johnnydee1.jpg Phantom460a_1296752413.jpg Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert _1995_ DVDRip 341_0001g54w.jpg Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert _1995_ DVDRip 205_0001.jpg 120392284.jpg|LES MISERABLES at the BROADWAY THEATER, NYC 4/1985 Anthony Crivello as Delacroix Photo Richard Feldman.rom08b.jpg|Anthony Crivello as "Eugene Delacroix" in "ROMANTIQUE" at A.R.T. Cambridge, MS. A FLEA IN HER EAR (Anthony Crivelo & Rick Boynton) 3.jpg|Anthony Crivello and Rick Boynton in David Ives adaptation of "A FLEA IN HER EAR" at the Chicago Shakespeare Theater, 1/2006 MARIECHRISTINE_cast_phC-1.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "DANTE KEYES" and TONY AWARD WINNER AUDRA McDONALD as "MARIE" in "MARIE CHRISTINE" at the Lincoln Center's Vivian Beaumont Theater/ Broadway NYC. MarieChristineArchProd4_1336068477.jpg|AUDRA McDONALD and ANTHONY CRIVELLO in "MARIE CHRISTINE" Vivian Beaumont Theater at Lincoln Center/ Broadway NYC. 41frN+YCUuL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|LONI ACKERMAN as "Eva" and ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "CHE" in "EVITA" at the Broadway Theater, NYC. 1981 Kiss-of-the-Spider-Woman-The-Musical-kiss-of-the-spider-woman-the-musical-30828268-1000-803.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER CHITA RIVERA as "The Spiderwoman," TONY AWARD WINNER BRENT CARVER as "Molina" and CHRISTI CARNAHAN as "Marta" hover over TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO ( as "Valentin") in KANDER/EBB/McNALLY's "KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN" @ The Broadhurst Theater, NYC/ 1993 directed by HAROLD PRINCE. tumblr_mvolzzx8IG1snj1dro1_500.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER MICHAEL MAGUIRE as "ENJOLRAS" and TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "JAVERT" in "LES MISERABLES" - Broadway Theater, NYC/ 1985 directed by Trevor Nunn and John Caird. Kiss-of-the-Spider-Woman-The-Musical-kiss-of-the-spider-woman-the-musical-30828355-625-619.jpg|BRENT CARVER as "MOLINA" and ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "VALENTIN" in "KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN" at the Broadhurst Theater, NYC/ 1993 998445_10153994065365305_795599171_n.jpg|ANTHONY CRIVELLO and DAN COONEY in "HEATHERS: The Musical" at New World Stages/ Off-Broadway- 3/2014 house.gif|L-R: WIL MALNOTTI, ANTHONY CRIVELLO (center) and JULAIN MOLNAR as 'MARTIN GUERRE" in The Goodman Theater Production of composer Leslie Arden's "THE HOUSE OF MARTIN GUERRE" directed by David Pertrarca 185052_315798305168329_348879030_n.jpg|TONY AWARD WINNER ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "The Phantom" ANDREW RAGONE as "RAUL" and KRISTI HOLDEN as "CHRISTINE" with the cast of "PHANTOM: The Las Vegas Spectacular" directed by Harold Prince, choreography by Gillian Lynne. 2007 DSCN0949.JPG|"ALIEN HUNTER" set in Sofia, Bulgaria, with Rufus Dorsey Jr., director Ron Krauss, James Spader and Anthony Crivello. For SONY PICTURES/ Sci-Fi Network. ALIEN HUNTER CAST SHOT 1765.jpg|Cast of "ALIEN HUNTER" on set in Sofia, Bulgaria. 298137_large.jpg|Anthony Crivello, Jason Fuchs and Sofia Milos in the comedy film "MAFIA!" LightingAnthonyonset2.jpg|Anthony Crivello, Jerry Seinfeld and director Andy Ackerman on a backlot location for the "SEINFELD" episode "The Maid." hostile11-1.jpg|Don Johnson and Anthony Crivello shoot a scene for "MIAMI VICE." 400px-MVS5_07.jpg|Anthony Crivello and Debra Feuer in a scene from NBC's "MIAMI VICE." fratello_di_al_capone_adrian_pasdar_john_gray_018_jpg_hern.jpg|R-L: Anthony Crivello, Titus Welliver and Eric Roberts in "THE LOST CAPONE" for TNT. fratello_di_al_capone_adrian_pasdar_john_gray_004_jpg_ewhi.jpg|L-R: Anthony Crivello, Eric Roberts, Adrian Pasdar and Titus Welliver in TNT's "THE LOST CAPONE." fratello_di_al_capone_adrian_pasdar_john_gray_014_jpg_uctz.jpg|L-R: Eric Roberts, Titus Welliver and Anthony Crivello in TNT's "THE LOST CAPONE." goldenprod3.jpg|Anthony Crivello and Seth Numrich in The Lincoln Center's 75th Anniversary production of Clifford Odets "GOLDEN BOY" at The Belasco Theater, NYC. 2012 Eddie in TWISTED 1.png|Bill Hickey as "Andre" and Anthony Crivello as "Eddie" in the film "TWISTED" ( now part of the MOMA film collection in NYC.) GOLDENBOYquoteblas2part2.jpg|The Cast of "GOLDEN BOY" on Broadway, 2012 MV5BMTYzMTIzNjc2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM4NDA1Nw@@._V1._SX640_SY425_.jpg|Director Andy Ackerman lines up the shot for the "SEINFELD" episode of "The Maid" with Anthony Crivello and Jerry Seinfeld. crivunder.jpg|Anthony Crivello, Dan Castellaneta and Partrick Kerr in The Geffen Playhouse production of Steve Martin's comedy adaptation of "The Underpants" directed by Tony Award Winner John Rando. 164126374.jpg|ANTHONY CRIVELLO celebrates his Tony Award Win with presenter TOMMY TUNE. 1993 3e5d_0f31.jpg|L-R: Anthony Crivello, Kevin Kline and Tim Reid on the set of the film "TRADE" 007TDE_Anthony_Crivello_001.jpg|ANTHONY CRIVELLO in the film "TRADE" 006MTG_Hilary_Duff_114.jpg|Hilary and Hailey Duff with Anthony Crivello in the film "MATERIAL GIRLS" directed by Martha Coolidge. 5491350,twfuS4tPPG706OcVbNpW1pZ5p_Vno74ZQTb2VWkhGliGqX42JuFh34AhEvoXE_vtQSFs+b87AXiTQEXCn3AC3Q .jpg|Anthony Crivello as "Detective Harris" and Andrew Robinson as "Captain Gibbs" in the Roger Corman film "Running Woman." DSCN0322.JPG|John Lynch holds a gun on Anthony Crivello in a scene from "ALIEN HUNTER." 5524284,v0tdG0RXXIZuedeBNiBg_g47BdaSphE48allFZ9IUC7uwHdtONkGV7fCXrh_NOS7eKR+MnLdciUDV5eX5Nv_LQ .jpg|ANTHONY CRIVELLO as "Detective Harris" in the Roger Corman film "RUNNING WOMAN." 534081_10151917648396906_113284892_n.jpg|Writer Steve Martin, director John Rando, producer Gil Cates with Anthony Crivello and the company of "THE UNDERPANTS" on opening night, Geffen Playhouse/ Los Angeles. Petal Of A Rose DSC_0310.jpg|Anthony Crivello as "Fr. Luca" in the short film "PETAL OF A ROSE." Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Article stubs Category:Gallery Category:Grantaire Category:Stage Cast